Famous and Embarrassed
by arbitrarygirl
Summary: All Human. She's got a embarrassingly famous name, and he was once famously embarrassed. How will Bella find out Edward's secret?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, definitely not me.

**Famous and Embarrassed**

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Isabella Swan there?"

"No sorry, wrong number," I mumbled before hanging up and dropping the phone back onto the counter.

You know when you're little and you write letters to Santa every year, and then when you get a little older you write letters to celebrities and heroes, and sometimes even the fictional ones - it sounds stupid and irrational but people do it because it's entertaining. You've got your James Bonds and Harry Potters, but unfortunately there's _only_ _one_ Isabella Swan.

The only one was me. I got stuck with all the letters and the phone calls and the freakin guilt that came for ignoring them. Some of the letters were cute in a sad way - little girls telling me that they hoped to find their own Edward. The phone calls were usually requests for interviews for _everyone_ - radio stations, magazines, TV - and sometimes they were scary. Who would want to threaten me or a fictional character? Psychopaths...

Speaking of psychopaths, Mephenie Steyer should have made Isabella Swan awesomer. Really? She's a whiny teenage girl who wants to die to be with her vampire boyfriend for forever. If a guy had told me he was a vampire, I'd be gone, running in the other direction. Though I guess one of the main differences between me and fictional Bella was that she was willing to take risks as I tended to hide. If I had a patronus, I'd be a mole or an ostrich or something. Man, why couldn't JK Rowling have written me as a Ravenclaw with Luna or a snotty Hufflepuff? I can't be too mad at Stephenie Meyer; she was just writing her character - getting it all out of head… plus I could see the appeal.

I should be blaming MTV, the people making the movies, and the kid who ratted me out to them on some message board. They're the reason People Magazine mentioned me in an article and are now trying to interview me for a cover story. They even offered a group interview with the actors, which is even more ridiculous, and because I refused, they want me even more. And like always, I duck my head in the sand and silently tell them to suck it.

"Who was that?" Dad asked, already knowing the answer.

"Stupid vampires," I grumbled pulling pop tarts out of the toaster. Heating them up somehow programmed my brain to make them seem healthier.

"I'll call the phone company to disconnect the line," he sighed. He'd already changed the number twice. "See ya kid, be home for dinner."

"Okay, I'll be home after school," I laughed. I'd never been NOT home for dinner. Plus who would feed my dad?

"Oh is that today?" he wrinkled his mustache with a wink. "Good luck."

There were more kids in the parking lot than usual, and unsurprisingly they weren't here to get an early jumpstart on their education. The new doctor just moved into town, and he brought a busload of kids with him which I guess no one has seen much of. I found Angela at her locker listening to her ipod.

"Hey, listening to Eddie Masen again?" I laughed pushing an ear bud into my ear, disappointed that she actually wasn't. When we were younger I'd never got into the whole boy band thing and was certainly not obsessed-fangirl-crazy for Eddie Masen. But for the past two years since Angela and I really bonded and became best friends, I'd been a little... obsessed. Not crazy-fan-girl obsessed but it-makes-me-happy-so-I-listen-to-it obsessed.

"Did you finish the summer reading?"

"Yeah." No, I was too busy Youtube-ing Eddie Masen videos.

"Good, cause we've got a quiz today. I saw Mr. Mason with a huge stack of papers in the office."

"Oh..." Damn you Eddie Masen.

"Oh my god," Jessica Stanley practically squealed at us. "I saw the new kids and they are hot!"

"That's... good," Angela nodded.

"But they're... weird. I think some of them are _together_. Like together-together."

"What?" I laughed.

"Don't laugh, you'll see what I mean," Jessica said walking away as the first bell rung.

...

"There's five of them," Jessica whispered as she plopped down next to us with her tray. "Allison, Jason, Rosalina, Emmett and Richard."

"What?" Angela asked pulling open her milk carton.

"Those are their names. Rosalina, Jason, and Emmett are all seniors, and Allison and Richard are juniors."

"Okay... Anything else?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's all I've got," she whispered jumping up from the table and moved on to another table of girls.

"Yeah I wouldn't repeat any of that credible information," Angela smiled. "_Rosalie_ is in my Trig class. I don't know any of their other names."

"Hey, how were your summers?" Ben Cheney asked, coming up to our table. He set himself right across from Angela, and he didn't look at me once.

"Good, I visited my aunt in Las Vegas," Angela blushed.

"No way, that's awesome. Did you get to see the Strip at night?"

"No, we drove by it. It was a little disappointing during the day," she answered.

"What does your aunt..."

I looked down at my chicken sandwich and zoned them out. Angela has had a crush on Ben since freshman year, but Ben has always been unobservant to her subtle flirting. It looks like his new height has also come with confidence and a new pair of eyes.

"Look! There see!" Jessica fell into a chair next to me, still whispering.

"What are you - oh... the Cullens," Ben frowned looking behind me.

"Soooo hot," Jessica whimpered to herself before disappearing again.

"Oh I guess she was right. Rosalie is holding one of the guys hands..." Angela chewed.

"Siblings can hold hands," I shrugged not taking a look back. Wasn't that the golden rule? Treat others the way you want to be treated - because once they learn my name I'd rather not be ridiculed. "They're probably step siblings or adopted or something, anyways. Unless they're quintuplets…"

"You know..." she started. "There _are_ five of them... and their dad _is_ a doctor..."

"Angela I swear if you mention the _v word_, I will go to your house and steal ALL of your CD's and burn them," I glared.

The smirk fell of her face as she clamped her mouth shut. She knew that I meant her Eddie Masen CD's, but she didn't know that I would burn them as in copy them. I've been getting my EM fix from youtube so now I just stare at him trying to imagine what he looks like now. His short blonde hair's probably darker, and I bet his voice is deep and awkward. I still wish he'd make a comeback though... Angela said that he's in the UK somewhere at a boarding school and wants to be a doctor.

"Oooooh," Ben blinked. "Are you still getting crap about those books?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Everyone wants an interview with the _Real_ Isabella Swan, but she's not talking."

"Why don't you just do it and get it over with so they'll leave you alone?"

"Because if I give in to one, I'm gonna have to accept all of them. There'll just be more of them. Thank god, no one's come to me in person. My dad's looked into restraining orders – just in case - and it's a mess," I groaned. Unfortunately you can't just give them out because you don't want to talk to someone.

"Hmm, what classes do ya have next?" he asked, looking at Angela.

"Bio and art."

"Me too! Sweet, can I be your lab partner Angela? Last year in chem, I got stuck with Mike and that was not sweet," he pouted, looking hopeful.

"Uh yeah sure," she smiled, glancing at me. I grinned back at her, but if I ended up with Mike Newton for a lab partner, I was switching so I that I got Ben.

"Be right back," I mumbled knowing they weren't listening to me. I stood up to take my tray to the return window and nearly tripped over the leg of the chair. I blushed and looked around to see if anyone saw me - only one face stood out. You know in those moments when you meet someone's gaze in a crowded room and both of you glance away quickly like you just hadn't been caught staring at the other? Yeah... I wasn't looking away and neither was he. I'd never seen him before, but he looked familiar... Or maybe I was just confused because he was so good looking.

Someone pushed me from behind and I stumbled forward dropping my lunch tray. Fortunately we stopped the loud ooooo-ing in elementary school, but everyone still turned to look at me when the tray clattered, echoing loudly and silencing the room.

"Sorry!" Angela whispered behind me. I waved her off and picked up the tray scrambling to get away from the embarrassment. I should be used to it by now because everyone else has. No one makes fun of me for being a klutz, but to me it seems like a giant reminder that my name is Bella Swan and not 'that clumsy girl' - because Fake Bella is also a klutz and a danger magnet. At least no one has tried to kill me yet. I think first I need to meet _my Edward_ and learn his darkest secret...

I hid in the restroom for the rest of lunch trying to wash away the redness in my face, but then I was trying not to look like a drowned rat and was almost late for biology. Mr. Banner made me wait as he rearranged students, trying to sync up the good students and the troublemakers.

"Back table on the right," he muttered at me. I looked to the back and nearly fell over at the sight of my new lab partner. It was the guy from lunch - one of the new kids - and he was much cuter up close. Defined jaw, sharp nose, full lips, and messy dark red hair. Stupid assigned seats... I sat down next to him and he continued to look down at the table top ignoring all the glances. How was I going to work with this guy?

"Alright, when I call your name, come get your book and a syllabus," Mr. Banner grumbled as everyone broke out into soft conversation.

The guy next to meet didn't move to introduce himself as he flipped open a notebook and started writing. He'd tapped two of his fingers on his right hand every so often, and then I realized I was being weird and stalkerish. I pulled out a piece of paper and followed suit by doodling. I looked up when Ben was called and saw that he was somehow partnered with Angela.

"Edward Cullen," Mr. Banner droned and I dropped my pen as the boy next to me stood up.

_Edward_? I was gonna die...

* * *

><p>AN: This story's Twilight (Mephenie Steyer's, haha) is a little bit different than the original like changing the Cullens' name to Carlyle and there may be other subtle changes so please don't freak out in the future. Hopefully it won't be too confusing.<p>

Hope you give it a chance. This story's not going to be too long.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

.

Almost everyone - except a few clueless boys - turned to look back at me. It was a stupid coincidence, and in any second someone was gonna ask him if he was a vampire. I held my breath as everyone remained silent, and he walked back to our desk noticing that everyone was still staring at me.

"Stupidest day ever," I breathed laying my head down. I didn't move until Mr. Banner called me, and I moved as quickly as I could to and from his desk. I sat extremely still in my seat, waiting for ...Edward, _eh_ to make a joke or say something about my name. He stayed silent and I felt his eyes on me. When I glanced over at him, I found he wasn't staring at me but at my paper. I'd made random shapes and jotted down some lines from an Eddie Masen song with little flowers. I slid the paper under my book and looked away, really interested in the ceiling model of DNA. Stupid Eddie Masen obsession and stupid Edward Cullen.

Thankfully Mr. Banner droned on and on about the syllabus and lab safety. He shouldn't freak out so much because last year we all had chemistry where we could potentially almost-harm ourselves. What are we going to do, choke ourselves on onion cells?

When the bell rang, I jumped up and tried to leave in a hurry but unsurprisingly my books ended up on the floor. What did surprise me was that instead of moving past me, Ed…ward bent down to help me.

"Thaaaa..." I gaped when I met his eyes. They were bright green, and my heart seemed to stop beating completely.

"Careful," he murmured, staring back at me.

"Thank you," I squeaked, standing up and hurrying out the room.

In gym I was able to steer clear of any embarrassment as Coach Clapp allowed us to sit on the bleachers while some of the guys played volleyball, but I did notice more girls glancing at me. No doubt they were gossiping about my new lab partner Edward... Stupid book. Stupid movie - no one brought all of this up until they saw the posters with the hot actors - when all the girls in Forks decided to be literate.

After the last bell rung, I was assaulted by Jessica and even more stares.

"Bella, oh my god, everyone's talking about it! God you need a cell phone so you can text me!"

"What?" My stomach started to churn.

"Your real life Edward is handed to you as your biology lab partner! Just like in the book! It's like Mephenie Steyer looked into your future and wrote it down."

I felt like I was going to throw up, and I abandoned Jessica as I turned in the direction of the main office. I was going to make Mr. Marcus change my schedule. There was no way I was going to have Edward Cullen be my lab partner. If I did, there would definitely be big problems - more requests for interviews, more intrusion into my privacy, and more _Twilight_ that I just wanted to go away.

I hurried into the front office and skipped behind Mrs. Cope's desk to Mr. Marcus' office.

"Ms Swan?" he raised an eyebrow at my entrance.

"I was wondering if I could change one of my classes..." I panted. "Please?"

"Alright," he turned to his computer and typing heavily against the keys. "Which class is it that-"

"Biology."

"Biology?" he frowned. "I'm sorry Mrs. Swan, but you can't change your core, especially your science."

"But couldn't you just this once," my voice squeaked. "Can't I be placed into a different class or I'll take it in the summer or I'll take it next year. Can't I take another elective or anatomy or something?"

"Anatomy is strictly a senior class."

"Yeah, so they can take it easy and color worksheets everyday!"

"I don't appreciate your tone, Ms. Swan. Now what's wrong with your biology class?"

"Nothing except I have my Edward but he's not my Edward and I don't want him to be Edward," I ran a hand through my hair, realizing how ridiculous I sounded. "Just… never mind, I'll just have to endure it. Sorry for wasting your time. I didn't mean to be rude."

I left his office and entered the main office to find Edward and Rosalie standing in front of Mrs. Cope's desk staring at me. Rosalie was giving me the stink eye and Edward looked at me as if I had slapped him. I gaped at them speechless for a long moment before putting my head down and racing out of there to the parking lot.

Could this day get any worse?

When I got home, I dropped my new books onto the floor and hit the power button on my computer before flinging myself onto my bed. I moved again when the computer dinged signaling that it was done booting up and waited impatiently as I tried to bring up youtube. I fell back onto my bed as Eddie Masen's voice crooned over the speakers.

_If I give you a pink daisy_

_Will you stop making me crazy_

_Just say that you love, love, love me_

_And I'll plant you a love, love tree_

My good mood was cut short by the shrilling sound of the phone. I grumbled as I stomped down the stairs and answered the phone. If my dad wasn't a police officer, I wouldn't even bother answering.

"Hello..."

"Um hi, is uh Isabella Swan there?" an unfamiliar but pleasant voice asked.

"Uh... Nooo, wrong number. Please stop calling here," I finished rudely. I felt bad as soon as I hung up. I didn't know any of these people and would never meet them, so it shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did. If only I could give them all pink daisies so they'd stop making me crazy... I turned off the ringer and went back upstairs to sulk with Eddie Masen. Dad will get over it if he even calls.

...

When I got to school the next day, I immediately found Edward Cullen and not on purpose. I'd been walking toward the school and I felt the need to turn around and glance behind me. He was leaning against a silver car talking to his brothers, but he was staring at me again. This time I forced myself to pull away from his gaze and hurried into the school to my locker.

"_I used to think that I could not go on. And life was nothing but an awful song_," Angela recited, coming up beside me.

"Maybe an awful voice," I joked as she continued in a lower voice and with a smile.

"_But now I know the meaning of true love; I'm leaning on the everlasting arms... If I can see it, then I can do it. If I just believe it, then there's nothing tooo it. I-"_

"Believe I can fly!" Ben added, behind us causing Angela to bump back into me.

"Ben!" she squeaked.

"Man, I love that song. Remember _Space Jam_?"

"N-no," she stammered, still embarrassed from being caught singing an Eddie Masen song. Except I don't think she realized it was a cover of an R Kelly song.

"No?" Ben sounded offended. "Oh man, Angela you're coming to my house this Friday to watch it after school. It was a staple of my childhood, and the reason why I'm so into basketball..."

I watched them walk down the hall, not caring that Angela totally forgot about me. I closed my locker and turned around, almost bumping into someone.

"Sorry," I looked up to see Edward and his brother, the big one with dark curly hair. "Sorry!" I turned on my heel before I could make a bigger fool of myself.

For the rest of the morning, I tried to forget all about my embarrassing run-ins with Edward and planned that I wouldn't look at him once at lunch... which I completely failed. He stood two people in front of me in the lunch line, and I couldn't stop staring at his hair. But I kept my head down as I walked to my table where Angela and Ben were flirting.

"So what kind of music are you listening to?" he asked, and I could just feel the waves of tension coming off of her. Eddie Masen _was_ her music, and it was totally embarrassing because everyone was into rap or pop music.

"Better be classical," I lied. "She still hasn't given back that CD I let her borrow."

"Right," she nodded slowly. "I-I guess a little bit of classical and you know whatever's on the radio."

I spent the rest of lunch watching Angela blush and avoid embarrassing herself – completely Edward free until Jessica bumped into me.

"You know Edward Cullen was staring at you all through lunch..."

"No he wasn't," I shook my head, hoping he had and hadn't at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me you've been flirting with him?" she asked with a ridiculous pout.

"Because I haven't, and he wasn't stare-"

"Oh yes he was because I was watching him! He is so pretty - they all are. It's so not fair... I wonder what's wrong with him?"

I somehow got to class before Edward, and I tried my best to not think about _what could be wrong with him_. Worst case scenario: he _was _a vampire and wanted to kill me. Worst case scenario that's plausible enough to occur …he was an attention whore and was going to rat me out to MTV. Then my situation would be all the gossip at Forks High multiplied, magnified, and amplified by a million. I would have to move back with my mother and get a private tutor, but then I could at least travel with Phil's team. Or I could go ahead and get my GED, get emancipated, and get my name changed to something that I don't even know. Or I could fake my own death. Good to know I've got a lot of Plan B's…

As more people filled the room, I was regretting the chicken sandwich and the chocolate chip cookie I ate for lunch. I kept rearranging my things on my desk, and I sat as close as my chair would get to the desk so that Edward would have plenty of room to get by. I shouldn't be feeling this nauseous. It's not like I did anything to him. I didn't yell at him or insult him or insinuate that he was my soul mate… I may have indirectly done all of those things.

I closed my eyes and rested my face in my hands and prayed that whatever was going to happen would happen quickly and as painless as possible.

I felt his presence before I heard his chair pull out next to me. I could also smell his amazing smell which wasn't the thick layer of Axe the other guys wore. I tried to stay as still as possible and slow my breathing so that I could hear what he was doing. He flipped through his text book and tapped his foot aimlessly. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly dropped my hands and sat up straight. Holy crow, I was a serious stalker. I glanced at him and found him staring at me. The burning feeling to say something was overwhelming and as soon as I opened my mouth, Mr. Banner slammed his door shut and pulled out boxes of microscope slides. Lab already? Kill me now…

It was a simple beginner's lab – sketch what you see, but I was still nervous about acting like a moron in front of Edward. It shouldn't matter; he'd already seen me trip and bump into people and stutter and ugh! Why was he affecting me like this? Because he was good looking? Way to be shallow Bella, good job.

"Um I'm Edward by the way…" he spoke, and I was beginning to panic. He turned to the microscope at the end of our table, and I tried taking deep breaths.

"Bella," I nodded, speaking in an almost hysterical tone.

"I uh… I tried calling your house yesterday…"

"You did?" my heart leapt out of my chest until I remembered that I turned the ringer off before Dad finally had it cut off. "Oh… sorry we had our line disconnected – too many prank calls."

"Oh well, um I think I may have talked to… someone?"

"Uh wh-what time did you call?" I stammered, already knowing that he was the one who I yelled at yesterday.

"Some time right after school. I-"

"I'm so so so sorry. That was me. People have been calling my house, and I don't want to talk to them – not that I don't want to talk to you. I just don't want to talk to anybody trying to make money off of me," I forced myself to stop talking.

"How would they be making money off of you?" he asked curiously.

"Because my name is Bella Swan and I live in Washington and I'm an extremely pale teenage girl. And now I've got a new bio lab partner named Edward who just happens to have a doctor dad and four other teenage siblings. You know that vampire movie everyone's talking about – _Twilight_? The main character is a girl named Isabella Swan and my life seems to be turning into that stupid book."

"Oh is that why you don't like me?"

"I?" I sputtered. He just stared at me waiting for an answer. "How could I not like you? I don't even know you."

"Well that's why I was calling yesterday. I couldn't figure out what I'd done wrong," he frowned, slipping a slide onto the stage of the microscope.

"I don't not like you. I was just trying to help you out too because once they find out that you exist, they'll start harassing you. Thank god your name isn't Edward Carlyle then I'd be forced to kill you," I joked.

"My dad's name is Carlisle," the left corner of his mouth lifted. "But it all sounds very ominous. _They_…?"

"Well reporters… they're something I do not want to deal with and especially for something stupid like having the same name as a character in a book. If it had been any other book, I wouldn't care, but those _Twilight_ fans are intense," I tried to make myself sound less pretentious for all of my assumptions.

"I understand completely," he nodded, sketching onto his paper. "Have a look…"

I peered into the microscope, remembering we had actual work to do and tried my best to draw a plant cell.

"So you don't not like me?" he asked in a light voice.

"Right," I blushed. "I am really sorry for being rude. I didn't mean to be…"

"No, I was just confused. There's nothing to be sorry for," he smiled at me before switching the slides and looking into the lens.

That churning feel was in my stomach again, but this time I didn't feel like throwing up.

* * *

><p>AN: yes those awesome eddie masen lyrics were original… I'm an awful poet, but I felt the sillier the better.<p>

However I did have Angela sing R. Kelly's "I Believe I can Fly"

Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

.

"Hmm why's he sitting by himself today?" Angela asked, unwrapping her sandwich.

"Who? Ben?" I turned around taking a huge bite out of my apple. I blushed mid-bite when I found Edward with a smirk on his face, and I turned back to the table.

"No, Edward…" she shook her head, not noticing my embarrassment. It was strange – Edward was sitting at an empty table away from his family. Yesterday we finished our lab peacefully and without incident.

"Maybe he wants to be alone," I shrugged, resisting the urge to look his way.

"Or he wants to make new friends. You should go over there."

"What? No!"

"Why not? You're lab partners – go be friends with him," she waved a hand, dismissing me.

"_Mom_ I don't want to play with the other kids," I pouted, gathering up my courage and my food.

"You'll have fun – I promise," she laughed as I made a face at her.

I dreaded taking each step towards Edward's table.

What if he wanted to be alone?

What if he doesn't like me?

Why did I listen to Angela? She wasn't my mom.

"Hi…" I mumbled when I finally got there. It seemed like everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me when he looked up from his small notebook.

"Hey," he smiled. "Are you going to sit down?"

I blushed taking a seat as he flipped his notebook closed and stuffed it in the back pocket of his jeans. I definitely interrupted him. I started twisting the stem of my apple trying not to combust of embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" he leaned over whispering.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"You look unsure of yourself…"

"Well I didn't want to bother you and…"

"And...?"

"Well people will talk… especially since your name is Edward," I frowned.

"Seems like they'll talk anyway as I'm the new kid and you're you."

"True…"

"Did you know," he cleared his throat. "That your school food is actually pretty decent."

"Yeah, it was terrible back in Arizona…"

"Oh you're from Arizona?"

"No, well I was born here, but my parents got divorced and I moved with my mom."

"Oh…" he looked puzzled.

"Um… she remarried and then the whole Twilight book thing happened and it was just… better here. Plus I missed my dad too…" I explained.

"I'm from Chicago – that's where we moved from," he scratched his ear.

"And the food?"

"Oh, complete shit," he grinned at me with a strange look in his eye. It was strange because I couldn't look away and I kinda liked it.

Lunch with Edward was easy? Was _easy_ the right word? We got along well and there wasn't forced conversation like I usually do with most people. Comfortable! – that was a better word. I was comfortable with Edward which was actually uncomfortable. I'd never been "friends" with a guy – an attractive guy. "Friends" because it wasn't the kind of friendship that included seeing each other outside of school, but "friends" as in we continued our conversations from lunch in bio as Mr. Banner prepared for the lesson.

"So what kinda music do you like?" he asked, causing me to stop breathing - until I remembered the excuse I came up for Angela.

"Classical," I shrugged, hiding my panic. I felt like I was being obvious and couldn't even look at him.

"Oh really? What's your favorite piece?" he smirked. He knew I was lying, but why should he care so much?

"Um… uh _Clair de Lune_…" The only reason I even knew that song was because I watched an Eddie Masen video of him playing it at the White House for a Christmas special. I should have said Beethoven's 5th or something else, because he grinned down at his lap trying to hide his smile.

"I'm curious," he murmured leaning toward me.

"About what?" I copied his movement.

"Why is liking Eddie Masen so embarrassing?" he watched me, waiting for an answer as I stammered. His eyes were like dancing emeralds… when did I become such a sappy girl? They were just _green_…

"It's – it's not," I shook my head. "What's embarrassing is that I don't just like his music. I'm kinda obsessed. And it's a recent development. I didn't even like it back in the 4th grade when it was popular. I know it sounds strange, but it just puts me in a good mood. " My face was burning, I was blushing so hard.

"I know what you mean," he nodded.

"So what's your dark secret?"

"What?" he stared, completely surprised by my question.

"You're not a vampire, are you?"

"_No_..."

"It's just not fair. You've figured out my deepest, most embarrassing secret, and we've only been friends for one day."

"I don't think music preference counts as a dark secret – even if it's Eddie Masen," he turned back to Mr. Banner. I'd obviously upset him somehow, and I reluctantly turned to the front of the room.

And then I didn't see Edward for a week…

In reality, it was _only_ a day; it just felt like forever. It was ironic that he wasn't around when I really wanted him to be. How was it possible that I gained his friendship and then lost it in a day?

I finally saw him at lunch… sitting with his family. I guess he really did want to be alone yesterday. I turned to my usual table with Angela, but by the way Ben was glaring at Jessica I figured that I wouldn't be welcome there either. I plopped down at an empty table and pulled out my book to read. After a few pages, I felt someone sitting down across from me and I nearly choked on my apple when I saw Edward.

I didn't say a word as he pulled out his little notebook and started writing. I blinked down at my book confused, and I tried my best to keep reading. Then a folded piece of paper was slid my way.

_I get manicures._

_What? _I frowned at it until I remembered my dark secret question. _"_Really?" I looked up at him.

"Every six weeks," he gave a tight smile, placing his hands on the table for me to see. They were clean, even, and nicely trimmed – much nicer than my chewed-up nails.

"And your toes?" I grinned, subtly hiding my hands under the table.

"No," he snorted. "No way will I ever let Alice convince me to get a pedicure."

"Alice, your sister?"

"The short one," he nodded towards his family's table and started moving his fingers in a familiar pattern – finger exercises.

"Which finger did you break?"

"My pinky, it's still a little crooked." He flattened his little finger on the table. "How'd you know?"

"I've done plenty of strengthening exercises. The last time I broke my finger I slammed it in a car door," I explained as he hissed.

"Accident prone, are you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I only tend to harm myself," I blushed.

And then we were back to normal or at least we were what we were before… I did my best to ignore how gorgeous he was and not ask about any deep hidden secrets. We sat together at lunch and had our easy conversations.

Everything was perfectly fine – until one day…

"So what's up with this dance?"

"What dance?" I looked away from him. I knew very well what dance because we had the same stupid dance every year.

"A back-to-school dance? I've never heard of that – don't you guys have Homecoming?"

"Not until October. Not much goes on in Forks - the dances are kind of a big deal."

"How many are there?"

"Seven."

"Seven! That many?"

"I don't know. I just made up a number. Wait hold on," I laughed as I counted them on my fingers. "Eh, six."

"Wow, do you guys have one for Flag Day?"

"No, that would be stupid. Flag Day's in June," I quipped as he cracked a smile.

"Are these things any fun?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been to one."

"Why not?"

"It's not really my thing, plus no one's ever asked me," I shrugged.

"Do you want-"

"Hi!" Edward's sister Alice appeared next to me.

"Alice!" he glared.

"Hi I'm Alice!" she smiled at me again before sitting down. Edward groaned resting his forehead in his hand.

"Alice…" he groaned. Most of the time, I tried not to notice how attractive Edward was, but he looked so cute all frustrated with his elbow propped up on the table.

"What? It's not like I'm squeezing her to death. He said no hugs," she looked at me like I was supposed to know what she was talking about.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Is your name really _Isabella Swan_?"

"Alice!" Edwards jaw dropped and his hand slapped down on the table. "What are you..."

"Bella," I nodded again.

"Very interesting - is your dad a cop?"

"He's chief of police," I sighed.

"Oh my god! Edward you're not a vampire, are you?" she gave him a wicked grin before jumping up out of her chair.

Edward had stood up abruptly and Alice fled back to her table.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized as I grabbed my tray. "She wasn't being mean to you. She was just messing with me."

"Yeah I kinda got that," I blushed flattered that he was getting upset about it. "Do you want me to take that?"

"No here let me take yours," he pulled the tray away from me and he quickly turned on his heel.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Jessica whispered, startling me.

"Geez Jess, what're you doing?" I turned to look at her. She was crouched low between the tables, trying to be discreet.

"What was all _that_ about?"

"What?"

"God Bella, are you being dense on purpose?" she crossed her arms as the bell rung.

Edward came back and grabbed his bag. He kept apologizing as we walked to bio. During class he got really quiet and fidgeted in his seat. He seemed... nervous. By the end, I was anxious by just watching him.

"Hey Bella?" I was surprised to hear his voice as the bell rang.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… want to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes." It slipped out of my mouth before I could even register the question.

"Great, see you later," he grinned, turning back down the hallway for his last class.

Great! Edward just asked me to the dance!

Edward asked _me_ to the _dance_.

Great, Edward asked me to the stupid dance and I had to find a way to get out of it.

After gym I tracked down Angela. I needed her help because the only thing I could think of that could get me out of going to the dance was injuring myself.

"Thank goodness I found you!" Angela looked panicked.

"What's wrong?" I'd never seen Angela like this.

"I invited Ben to my house to do our art homework together, but my room's covered in posters and I need you to help me take them down!"

Ah, her _Eddie Masen_ posters.

"Could you just not let him see your room?"

"I would try, but my brothers - you know? Please can you help me?"

How could I not? I'd never been to Angela's house and I think I figured out why. There weren't just posters – though she did have an entire wall dedicated to Eddie Masen. But there were pillows, blankets, and t-shirts.

"You can tell there used to be something there," she pouted at the empty wall.

"Hmm, you know those drawings on your refrigerator?"

"Yeah," she darted out of them for her little brothers' drawings.

I finished rolling up the last poster and I started stacking up magazine pages, careful of the tape. And then I saw it - a picture of Eddie Masen with a bright green cast on his right arm.

I don't why it struck or why I asked Angela about it.

"Oh he broke his finger playing flag football - they made a really big deal about it because it was _careless_ of him and could've ruined his career. Like he needs his pinky to sing," she scoffed. "Well… he wouldn't have been able to play the piano or his guitar…"

"Huh," I unrolled one of the posters. "I think maybe you should leave one up just so that Ben knows you at least like Eddie Masen."

"You're right, I'll just shove these under my bed for now," she finished putting up her brothers scribbled drawings.

I stared intently at Eddie Masen's face. He didn't really look like Edward - maybe if you squinted, took away the baby fat, and colored the blonde hair red. Plus Edward had the prettiest green eyes ever and Eddie Masen had baby blue ones.

When I got home, I spent the rest of the day googling both Eddie Masen and even Edward Cullen. As I found thousands of pages about Eddie Masen, I couldn't find one link about Edward.

According to his fansite – last updated 2004 – Eddie Masen was born in Chicago, an only child raised by a single mother, and discovered in a school play - loved Cheetos and baseball. His career didn't last very long – a year and half. He was gone as quickly as he came. His incident on SNL was one of his last appearances.

And Edward was from Chicago but had four siblings and Dr. Dad...

Edward was not Eddie Masen.

* * *

><p>AN: I just want to clarify that there was a bit of a (very subtle) time jump in there – just 2 or 3 weeks. It's not like the fourth day of school and suddenly there's a random dance… it'll be more like a month haha<p>

And I would like to remind you that this is fiction… and whatever the author says, you kinda have to just go with it….. : )

Thanks for Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

.

The next day at school, I basically spied on Edward from my locker. He stood down the hall with his brother - the big one with curly hair - and it looked like they were talking about something serious. I had to stop this - this stupid obsessive thing I had for Edward and Eddie Masen.

Suddenly he turned away from Edward, and his eyes caught mine.

"Aw crap," I muttered, jamming my whole head into my locker. I was ending it now - no more stalking - not even an inkling of a thought about Eddie Masen.

I was too chicken to see if he was still looking at me, so I was going to run for it. I pulled away from locker, slamming it shut and turned on my heel for first period - except that I rammed my face into someone's chest.

Someone being Edward's brother.

"Sorry!" I shrieked.

"Whoa," he leaned back on his heels before steadying me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, are you?" I looked up at Edward's brother, praying my face wasn't a burgundy color.

"Ppptchyeah, I'm okay," he smiled. "I'm like a brick wall – like a top NFL linebacker - like a giant grizzly-"

"Physically, he's okay," Edward cut him off. "Mentally? ...He's always been a little eh…"

"I'm Emmett," he elbowed Edward.

"Emmett?" I frowned, knowing that Jessica had mentioned it in her list of wrong names.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" he pouted. "It's not as weird as _Jasper_ and no one says anything to him."

"It's not you…" I called out to him as he left us.

"Why _does_ everyone keep doing that?" Edward asked.

"Probably because no one believed Jessica on the first day of school when she told them your names – she gave us the wrong names, like Alice was Allison…"

"What was mine?"

"Richard."

"Richard? Do I look like a Richard Cullen to you?"

"No," I replied quickly looking him over.

"You're very…" he paused and I panicked. He was staring intently at me making me nervous that he seemed like he was about to say something sweet to me – especially when I had to tell him I couldn't go to the dance.

"Do you wear colored contacts?"

"What? No!" he scowled.

"Sorry, your eyes seemed bluer today…"

"No, I wear contacts, but my eyes are green…"

"Alright," I cleared my throat. "I'll see you later."

"Later…"

I felt awful for the rest of the morning because it was obvious that the contact question made him upset. And I still had to come up with an excuse. Maybe he'll become so annoyed with me that he'll change his mind and cancel… I think that would make feel even worse.

Before lunch, I caught up with Angela and she told me about her evening with Ben.

"He didn't even mention the poster, but he liked that I had the twins' art on the wall. Can he be any sweeter?"

"Edward asked me to the dance," I blurted out.

"What? When? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I've been trying to find a way out of it since yesterday when he asked me."

"Then why'd you say yes? Why don't you want to go with him?"

"_The him part_ is what I said yes to. I can't actually go Ange. I don't know how to dance and I don't want to know how."

"Then tell him that," she suggested as I frowned at her. "Or I can push you down some stairs. Break your ankle – does that sound pleasant?"

"It sounds perfect right now," I huffed leaving her for the lunch line.

I spotted Edward easily as he stood five people ahead of me in the line, and as if he knew I was right there, he turned around and let the people in between us in front of him.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi." I turned into mush.

"So I was thinking," he started as I panicked. Had he been rethinking about the dance? "I feel like I'm monopolizing your lunch time, so if you want we could sit with your friends… "

"Oh… you haven't been monopolizing my time." _Only just my thoughts_. "You don't want to sit with your family?"

"Please don't subject me or yourself to that," he whined.

"Alright, but we might get the death stare from Ben. I think he's been trying to ask out Angela."

"Hmm maybe we could help with that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as we paid for our food.

"You'll see, come on," he led us to my old table.

Apparently Ben and Edward were good friends because as soon as we sat down they started talking about basketball and the Chicago Bulls. Angela and I exchanged looks and ate quietly. It wasn't long before Jessica popped over to our table.

"Hey guys are you excited for the dance?"

"Nah, it's like two weeks away," Ben shook his head as Angela stared down at her lunch.

"I am," Edward cleared his throat. "I've asked Bella to go with me…"

My face burned as Jessica gaped at me.

"Oh that's… cool," Ben glanced at Angela.

"Yeah, it should be fun. You're on the dance committee right, Jess?" I urged her to speak and to stop staring.

"Yeah, it's going to be totally awesome. We're doing a throwback theme with the music like Gwen Stefani, Kelly Clarkson, and Eddie Masen. It's gonna rock," she clapped her hands in excitement.

As I noticed Angela perk up, I also saw Edward tense. He kept his head down and only spoke when Ben asked him a question throughout the rest of lunch.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't keep myself from asking.

"Yes… no," Edward turned his head at me as we walked toward bio. "The one thing I – what does – I don't … that's what she calls _throwback music_? Five years is _throwing_ it _back_ to the _good ole times_?"

He was really cute when he was flustered, and it was really impressive as he talked with his hands, finger quoting and carry his books at the same time. Good coordination was apparently attractive to me – I hoped that my clumsiness seemed a little endearing.

"Oh you don't like Gwen Stefani and Eddie Masen?" I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek, trying not to seem like my question was so obvious.

"Gwen Stefani is the sweetest lady in the world, but that's not the point. The point is that throwback is at least 90's. Are you kidding me? I'll never be able to take Jessica seriously ever," he huffed. "Now Gwen in _No Doubt -_ that's _throwback._"

"So I need to go home and toss out some CD's then," I frowned at what he'd just said. He spoke of Gwen Stefani as if he knew her…

"No, everyone's entitled to their own opinion. I try not to judge people on their stupidity – oh I mean taste," he grinned.

"Ah I finally found it. One bad thing about you – you're a music snob."

"I'll wear that title proudly," he smirked.

Mr. Banner started the lesson before I could respond, and I spent the rest of the lesson pushing Eddie Masen out of my mind.

And I didn't think about him until Alice walked up to me in the parking lot after school. Under her dark green cardigan was a black Eddie Masen t shirt. I recognized it because Angela had the same one in her closet. It was completely discreet, but I couldn't stop staring.

"Hey Bella!" she smiled brightly at me.

"Hi... Alice..." I attempted a smile, but the shirt caught me off guard.

"Listen, so Rose and I are going shopping this weekend for the dance. Will you come with us?"

"Oh okay..."

"Awesome! See ya later!" she scampered off before I could correct myself.

Crap what just happened? Now I had to go to this stupid dance. And go shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Crap. I didn't know how to go shopping. I knew the basics - find the something you need, try it on, buy it if it fits. But this was girl shopping, and even my mom couldn't drag me off to do that. She eventually bought me stuff and forced me to wear it.

I was gonna need help.

By the time I got home, I'd narrowed it down to Jessica or my mom. I'd ask Angela, but I didn't want to rub in the fact that I had a date to the dance and she didn't. Jessica would help, but she had a big mouth, and I didn't want to endure anymore gossip. My mom... might be worse than Jessica.

Maybe I could break my leg. It wouldn't take me long to twist my ankle. _No_ I was gonna have to go – I'd probably end up regretting it if I didn't.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I blinked up at Dad. "What? What are you doing here this early?"

"Are you deaf? I got you a cell phone. Here's the number for it – we've got 500 minutes a month but unlimited texting..."

"Unlimited texting? Who am I going to _unlimited text _to?" I looked down at the table to see all the paper work spread out.

"I already put in my number and the station's, and you shouldn't be getting any of those calls, but let me know if you do..."

"Thanks Dad, this is great," I cupped the little flip phone in my hands.

"Alright well... Do you feel like cooking? I can order pizza?"

"Okay - Oh!" I remembered about the shopping trip when I saw the cash in his hand.

"Um... Is it okay if I go shopping in Port Angeles this weekend?"

"With who?" he frowned.

"Alice Cullen and her sister - the dance is coming up..." I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't ask about Edward.

"Oh Dr. Cullen' kids? They're a nice family. You thinking of going to the dance?"

"Um," I hesitated, thinking about lying. "I'd rather not go."

"But you want to go shopping for the dance?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not buying anything - I don't know. It's something girls my age do apparently..."

"Alright, you can go. Just take your phone and let me know where you are," he shrugged before pulling out his own phone to order our food.

...

The next day at school I jumped out of my skin every time a teacher looked at me. I was so paranoid and very aware of the tiny phone in my book bag. It wasn't like I would get in serious trouble for having it - everyone had a cell phone now and even texted in class. It was a silent rule that we could have our phones but they needed to be off, but that didn't keep me from panicking.

"Who is _Mini Moe_ supposed to be?" I looked up at Ben and Angela as they skipped through their phones looking for 9957.

"I don't have the last one – what's the last four digits for that one?" Angela asked propping up her arm on the table.

I made the mistake of passing Angela a note in the hall which garnered Jessica's attention, and she was ridiculously excited as she read off my number, plugging it into her own phone. Then she did some crazy techno magic and all these strange numbers appeared on my phone.

Some of them I could figure out like Benji was Ben and Angles was Angela. Others like Hotpants, Mini Moe, and Tea Sniffer were harder to figure out.

"I think it's Lauren..."

"Sorry Bella, I give up," Ben shoved his phone into his pocket before taking a bite of his pizza.

"S'okay, thanks for helping," I sighed at my lunch. "I'm just gonna delete them."

"Sawmmfph napchins," he stood up, waving his hands with a mouthful of food.

"Pssss," Angela slid around the table and waved me over to the chair next to her.

I gave her a _What_! look, scooting over to the other side of the table.

"Read this," she whispered holding her phone in her lap.

_The New Eddie Masen!_ I frowned at the small screen reading about this Bustin Jeiber kid and how he just signed exclusively with Aro - the same producer who helped Eddie Masen become a star.

"I don't want another one. I like mine now," she pouted in my ear.

"Sorry, I forgot napkins," Ben returned to the table – his face a little pink.

"Why did Jessica have you under Benji anyways?" Angela changed the subject.

I zoned out of their conversation like I used to before Edward sat with us. He wasn't here today - probably had the flu or something because the rest of his family was here. I was in big trouble if I was this depressed when he wasn't around.

I felt like that for the rest of the day until after school when I literally ran into Edward in the parking lot. He didn't look sick or wasn't dressed like it. He wasn't wearing his jeans/t-shirt ensemble but fitted black slacks and a gray pea coat.

"Edward! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," he smiled as he steadied me. "I'm glad I ran into you. How was class today?"

"The usual, you know," I shrugged, trying to not let on how extremely bored I'd been. "You look like you're feeling better..."

"Oh... yeah, um actually, I had business to take care of in Seattle," he looked down at his shoes.

"Oh… well I hope it went… well," I offered.

"It… did," he nodded.

"Good…"

"I'm sorry it sounds all really cryptic. I promise I'll explain it one day," he winced, scratching the back of his neck.

"No rush, I-"

"_Why won't you answer me? This is your cell phone!"_ The screaming came from pocket, startling me.

"Ahh, what?"

"_Why won't you answer me? I'm not going to ring forever pal!"_

"Sorry!" I yelled at it. Why was it so loud? Why was this happening to me? The phone stopped ringing before I could answer it. "What the hell?"

"Is that not your phone?" Edward looked down at me, amused.

"Well it is, but I just got it yesterday and Jessica put all these numbers in and they all have weird names, and I guess she changed the ringtone too. But I don't think I know how to change it!" I panicked, feeling stupid and foolish.

"May I?" he held his hand.

I was happy to hand it over as he started mashing buttons.

"You'll get used to it eventually. Here's the ringtone menu, and you can pick one," he moved to stand next to me, showing me what he was doing. But I wasn't paying attention because I was too aware that he was leaning over my shoulder – standing way too close.

"_Ringer 1_ sounds good to me."

"Oh Bella, you didn't even listened to it. There're so many to choose from, you can't just pick the first one."

"You're right. This is an important decision…" I bit my lip.

"Alright, fine. Make fun of me. Get a crappy ringtone," he stuck up his nose, before grinning down at me.

"Okay. I'll work on it…"

"No, no. Take your _Ringer 1_. It's a _great_ choice."

I grinned up at him, catching a steely gaze from the parking lot. "Oh… it looks like you better get going."

"Right," he looked over to see Rosalie still glaring at us. I noticed she does that a lot – glare. Specifically at me. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you…" I gape as he swiftly pulled me into a one-arm hung and kissed my forehead.

"Um…" he pulled away with wide eyes. But he turned on his heel and hurried away before saying anything else.

* * *

><p>AN: I hate it when you read a FF update and nothing happens plot-wise, but it's 10,000 words long. Damn, I don't need a EPOVBPOV over each exact moment from the previous chapter. Get on with it already. Geez…

Haha But I do find it annoying and I think I tend to make mine the opposite – with a lot happening in 2000 words so anyways, rant over...

Happy Holidays!

Thanks for Reading!

ps. do you guys know his secret? yes? no?


	5. Chapter 5

.

I could still feel the touch of his lips the next morning. And then I couldn't help but imagine that sensation on my lips.

The ringing of my cell phone startled me. Who called this early in the morning? Who even was _awake_ this early? I was rarely awake this early – only if I couldn't sleep.

"Oh my god Bella! Oh my god!" Angela's voice shrieked into my ear.

"Oh my god Ange what?" I mumbled.

"He did an interview! Well more like he was mentioned in an interview but still!"

"Wait, what're you talking about?"

"Eddie Masen - who else would I be calling you about this early?"

"I don't know Ben maybe?" I heard her huff away from the phone.

"He hasn't asked me to the stupid dance..."

"Well you should ask him. It's the 21st century - girls can do what guys can right, and I bet he'll be flattered."

"I don't know... maybe."

"Just think about. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Or try in a few hours, Bella," she laughed.

I closed my cell phone and flopped back down onto my bed and tried my best to snuggle back into sleep... Except now I was too darn curious about that interview.

I jumped out of bed and started up the computer.

I only had to google Eddie Masen to find the article Angela was talking about, which meant that Angela was up at five in the morning web surfing for any news about Eddie Masen. But she wasn't the only one excited about it. Quite a few entertainment sites had the article Angela was talking about. It was an interview with Bustin Jeiber and how Eddie Masen had contacted him, telling him to stay true to himself and to not let anybody change him and force him to do anything that made him uncomfortable.

Which was probably exactly what happened to Eddie Masen…

I'd seen all of Eddie Masen videos on youtube a hundred plus times – except the _one_. I'd only seen that one a few times. It was heartbreaking enough that it made me cringe, but it was also kinda amazing.

Just one more time, and I'd stop thinking so much about Eddie Masen.

I watched it in pieces…. He sat on a stool with his guitar and started singing one of my favorites. He frowned, looking offstage as his voice repeated "love" over and over. He stood up and grabbed the microphone and belted out the rest of the song without music. By the end, he was crying.

And that was it of Eddie Masen. He didn't perform for the rest of the show or ever again. Apparently his team wanted him to lip sync because of possible vocal cord damage, and they didn't want to cancel his performance.

It was ridiculous. Ten year olds should not have vocal cord damage – kids were made for screaming. Angela was always saying that. But then the press questioned the authenticity of all of his other performances and concerts, and he wasn't nominated for any Grammy's like everyone thought he would be. His career was over.

…

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered as I propped my head up on the lab table.

"I'm fine," I mumbled back. I should have gone back to sleep this morning. I was starving by lunch time, and now I needed a nap.

"Do you need some chocolate?"

_What?_ I frowned, turning my head toward him. Had I heard him right?

He pulled out a Hershey's Miniature from his pocket and placed it near my elbow.

"Thank you," I mouthed, unwrapping it to find it slightly melted.

"Welcome," he mouthed back with a grin.

Apparently I did need some chocolate because I did perk up a little bit. But not enough to prepare me for Alice. She found me in the hall after school and bounced as she spoke.

"So we'll pick you up tomorrow at eight, okay?"

"Isn't that kinda late?"

"That's what I thought! But Rosalie doesn't want to get up too early, and plus the stores don't open until nine anyways and it takes an hour to get there so yeah…"

"Oh… okay," I nodded dumbly. She meant _eight AM_. "See you at eight."

"Great! Bye!" she skipped off, and I kept thinking about what I had gotten myself into.

…

Rosalie was scary.

She hadn't said one word. At all. Not out loud to herself. To Alice. To God. No way she'd utter a word to me.

But it was kinda hard to tell because Alice talked nonstop - literally there was constant noise coming out of her mouth whether it was talking, singing, or humming. She talked so much, she even for talked me and Rosalie, answering her own questions, like if she already knew. She got mine right anyways. I'm not sure about Rosalie though... I wondered what her voice sounded like. I bet she was a squeaker with a super squeaky high pitched voice. Guys were supposed to be attracted to that - at least according to Yahoo!.

"Bella? Bella, are you listening?"

"No sorry," I blushed. I didn't want to seem rude.

"Well anyways... I'm looking for a very specific shade of blue."

"Kind of like cerulean, but I'm not sure if that's the right shade or if I just like that word."

We walked the entire length of the mall three times before Alice settled on a store, but I found that I kinda liked looking at dresses. Some were really pretty, and then some others were a little ridiculous. And it was really entertaining as Alice gave commentary through it all.

"Oh, I think this is it! Here try it on." Alice bounced up and down before laying it over my shoulder.

"What? Why?"

"To see how it looks." I didn't get it.

"Shouldn't you try it on? We're not exactly the same size."

"Please try it on? You'll see," Alice gave me a pouty look, and I couldn't say no.

Even I could admit that the dress was amazing, and I wasn't really into fashion. But the dress was so pretty it made me pretty. Shiny purple, sleeveless with a kinda poofy skirt that went to my knees.

"This would look pretty on you Alice," I looked at her through the mirror.

"No, plum's not really my color. I'm more of a canary yellow, you know? But it's perfect on you. Hurry and change, so we can ring it up and look for shoes."

"Oh I didn't I bring enough money to buy a dress." I definitely didn't bring enough. I saw the price tag in the dressing room and made sure I was very careful putting it on.

"I have enough," she waved me off.

_What?_ I looked from her to Rosalie. "I can't let you buy this for me."

"It's a gift." No, Edward's piece of chocolate was a gift.

"Alice, it's 80 dollars. That's too much."

"Belllla, its only eighty-"

"No, no. I... you can't," I stammered. I'd never thought myself as a prideful person, but someone buying me something for no reason? It didn't feel like a gift. It felt like charity.

"Alice," Rosalie finally spoke with a hair flip.

"Fine," Alice pouted, shoving the dress she was holding onto a rack. "Can we at least have Chinese?"

"It's a food court, you can have whatever you want," she soothed her sister.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for the rest of the trip. Then I realized that they were going to tell Edward how terrible today was and how I freaked out about a dress...

At least then maybe I wouldn't have to worry about going to the dance anymore...

I tried to placate Alice by getting sweet and sour chicken at the food court, but it was hard to tell if she was still upset. She kept talking and Rosalie not talking, which I took as a good sign.

I tried my best to keep up with conversation but my phone chirped and vibrated in my pocket.

_Edward_ flashed on the screen.

How did... Did Jessica have his number? Did she put it in my phone? No I would have noticed it before... How did he even have my number?

_Youre with my sisters? (E)_

I looked up at Alice and Rosalie, wondering if it would be rude to text him back. But that answer was obvious as Alice chatted away to Rosalie as their thumbs worked over their phones.

_Yes howd you get my number? (B)_

_Did they kidnap you or did you willingly go with them! (E)_

_Whats your definition of willingly? (B)_

I grinned proud of myself as I sent my latest text message. That's when I noticed it was too quiet - both of them were watching me. They were frowning at my little phone, probably wondering how I could manage without a large screen or a full keyboard.

Our bubble of silence ended when Rosalie made a face at her ringing phone. She tried to hand it off to Alice but even she grimaced and scooted her chair over.

"Yeeeees," she finally sighed, answering it. "I-"

She rolled her eyes, pulling the phone away from her ear and ending the call.

Alice's phone rang a second later.

"I don't want to answer it," she looked at her sister.

"He's going to have an aneurysm."

"He's no fun," Alice pouted before answering. "Hello? …Stop conipt shitting."

That was definitely _not_ the right phrase.

"That _is_ how it goes because that's exactly what you're doing, Edward!"

I gaped, realizing he'd called them. I hadn't been complaining - not really. I didn't mean to come off that way. I needed to explain - it was supposed to be a joke - more at myself. I definitely came willingly, but I felt compelled to say yes to Alice.

And that's exactly what I told them as soon as Rosalie reached over and took Alice's phone in mid sentence. She ended the called and silenced both their phones and even mine.

"Don't worry. Edward likes to overreact especially if it's about his stuff," Rosalie rolled her eyes again.

"Or the girl he likes," Alice giggled.

_Wait a minute..._

"He's never really liked a girl before. We're all having way too much fun over it. Even Esme and Carlisle get into it."

_Waaaaait..._

"I do like to see him squirm," Rosalie smirked.

Edward _liked_ me. Like-liked, really liked me... Geez Bella, he asked you the dance, durrr.

"Oh..."

"He _did_ ask you to the dance, right?" Alice asked, noticing my expression.

"Yes, he did," I nodded quickly not wanting to get him in even more trouble. "It's just I didn't realize he… liked me." I blushed.

"Oh jeez," Rosalie mumbled, pulling out her phone again.

"Well, you like him too, don't you?" Alice stopped eating.

"Yes," I smiled, not really caring about how red my face was.

"Good," she nodded before starting another one-sided conversation.

…

On the way home, I checked my phone and found four missed calls. One from Angela and the other three from Edward. I decided I would call Angela first when I got home, and… I should definitely call Edward back. I mean he called three times…

I flinched when my phone chirped in my hands.

_Im sorry if you had a terrible time. (E)_

_No really, it was fun (B) _

Thinking back on it, I guess I did have fun. Alice and Rosalie were funny and nice enough. The only low point was when Alice tried to buy me that dress and I almost had an irrational breakdown.

_Well apparently you passed some sort of test (E)_

_Which scares me cus I have no idea what that means (E)_

I didn't either.

I had changed my mind by the time they dropped me off at home. I was going to call Edward first… if I just could get enough courage.

But I didn't get the chance because my phone chirped again.

_Well Im sorry for everything. Ill see you monday (E) _

Disappointment swelled in me. I guess he wouldn't want me to call me now, would he?

I plopped down on my bed and reluctantly dialed Angela's number.

"Bella! Omg! Guess what?"

"Wh-"

"Ben said yes! He totally said yes like right away. You were so right. I so owe you!"

"That's great Ange…"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Oh well, I'll let you go then. Talk to ya later?"

"Yeah, bye." I closed my phone and slid it under my pillow.

I should just call him.

And I will. Just after I take a nap.

* * *

><p>AN: so we know now... right?<p>

I hate when I write out of order. For example, I wrote the important pieces for this story first, and now I'm trying to connect the pieces.

Also I hate my iphone which my loving mother gave me for Christmas because now I can't write FF on the go or at work…

I can't complain too much. Life could be a lot worse. I hope you're all well. Have a happy New Year!

Thanks for Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

.

"_I can't get no satisfaction_," I sang along to the radio as I scrubbed the hubcap. It had been a while since I last washed my truck, but it wasn't that dirty. I was just nervous. The anxiety from thinking about the dance had combined with worrying about Edward yesterday, and it was killing me. I woke up late last night and hated myself for not calling Edward back.

I didn't know the whole cell phone etiquette for Sundays. Generally you don't call someone until late afternoon or wait til Monday. But I didn't know with cell phones. Was texting allowed in the morning? Probably.

I was hoping that all of this scrubbing would distract me.

It didn't though. If anything, it was worse. All I could do was think. I tried my best to clear my mind, and I ended up singing along to the radio.

"_I_ _can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no girl with action, I can't get no_ - aah!" I squealed like an idiot at the figure in the corner of my eye. I died when I looked up to see Edward.

"Edward hi!" I stood up and leaned into the truck window to turn down the music. "How long were you standing there?"

"Uh, a while," he grinned.

"Oh god," my face burned I was so beyond embarrassed. I was severely tone deaf and could not sing to save my life.

"You're really cute when you blush," Edward stepped closer.

"Right, thanks," I nodded, noticing his cheeks were a little pink as well.

"Uh sorry for just showing up, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Oh, you could have called," I reminded him. _Like I didn't_.

"Right..." he shifted his feet. "Well I figured you would feel like you had to say yes if I just showed up."

"I would have said yes anyways," I palmed my cheek, hoping my cool, wet hand would disperse the heat.

"Do you want some help?" he leaned down and pulled a sponge out of the bucket of soap.

I turned the radio back up and we finished washing my truck mostly in silence. I could hear his hums and mumbles, making sure my lips stayed shut. Now I knew for sure, my Edward-Eddie Masen theory was absurd. There was no way Eddie Masen or any other vocalist/musician/person-who-liked-music would have stuck around after hearing me sing.

"I was going to call you back yesterday, but… I fell asleep," I finally spoke as I hosed off the truck. "I mean I wanted to call you when I was alone, so I waited but…"

"Oh…" Edward looked as if a light bulb went off. "I thought you didn't want to talk because you didn't text me back…"

"I suck at this," the words spilled from my mouth, impulsively. It was true though.

"At what?" he blinked confused.

"Talking…?" I decided to be completely honest. "At school, I'm fine. I don't have too much trouble communicating, but I don't know. Now I'm just nervous…"

Okay, not completely honest. I did know why – knowing that he actually liked me made me all flustered.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, resting against my truck.

"Yes," I frowned. Did he just completely ignore my confession?

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Okay."

And that was how I ended up in Edward's car. In his backseat, there was a dog-eared copy of _Twilight_, which he quickly and silently hid under the seat. It was probably Alice's. I couldn't see Rosalie reading a teen romance novel.

He drove us to the main street diner, but he didn't turn off the ignition right away. I could see a bunch of kids from school, including Jessica and Lauren, sitting around in most of the visible booths.

"If we go in there, will they bother us?" he asked.

"Most likely," I bit my lip, a little giddy that he wanted to be alone with me – also terrifyingly nervous.

"Great," he swiftly put his car in reverse and drove down the street to the gas station. "I promise I will take you out on a proper dinner date one day, but would you mind if we just got some snacks?" He looked pained as he spoke, but all I could really focus on was the word _date_.

"Yeah, no problem…"

I bought a small bag of baked potato chips and an orange soda, and I pushed away irrelevant thoughts as I watched Edward buy a large bag of Cheetos and a water. He drove around before deciding on parking in the school lot.

"I didn't used to be so… selfish," he said, turning up the heat as the light rain brought a slight chill. "But all I want right now is to just be with you without any distractions. And eat my cheetos," he grinned, opening the bag.

"I wouldn't call you selfish exactly."

"Trust me, I've spent most of my life doing things for other people. Lately, I've just been putting myself first."

"Hmm," I sipped my soda. I didn't really know what to make of that.

"Sooo, I read the book," he admitted, nodding to the backseat. "I got curious."

"Did you like it?"

"It wasn't terrible," he made a face.

"You liked it," I laughed

"I'm a romantic," he shrugged. "It could have been worse."

"I read them…" I quit my giggling. "I really liked them too. I thought it was kinda cool that we had the same name and that we were really similar… It gave me hope that someone like her – like me – could find that impossible true love."

I cleared my throat, realizing that I'd just gotten way too deep.

"Well I hope he's not a vampire," Edward gave me a small smile.

"That makes two of us. I don't think I would be able to go through with it all – the changing and stuff – leaving everything – especially my mom… but I don't know. I've never been deeply in love so…" I looked down at my lap.

"I could do it. Well I've done it, but I'm not sure if I could do it again… No, not now," he watched me as he spoke. "Before I was adopted, I lived with my mom… I thought she was happy. I only wanted to make her happy - I thought it was my job. But she changed or maybe she was always hiding it. She didn't really want me. I was eleven when she was _deemed unfit_, and they were going to put me into foster care. But I never even made it near a home. Carlisle found me, he was good friends with one of the lawyers and he and Esme had just become eligible foster parents."

My throat tightened and my eyes started watering.

"I remember him asking if I liked the Cubs or White Sox," he grinned. "He seemed really relieved that I said White Sox because Esme loved the Cubs and he needed someone on his side. I left the court house with them, and I saw my mom only once after that. It didn't go well."

"Rose was next to join us. I was almost twelve, and she was almost thirteen. Her mom just died from cancer. Carlisle was worried I was going to take advantage of the living situation when we got older," he scoffed. "Like I could put up with her. She's such a snot."

"Oh..." I thought over my time spent with Rosalie. She didn't seem awful, but she was definitely intimidating. And I knew she liked to annoy Edward…

"Then Emmett was next. He was already in foster care. His parents had passed away in a car accident. Now _he_ was the one they should have been worried about, but Carlisle and Esme don't really get on their case because he somehow makes Rosalie pleasant. I don't know.

"And Alice and Jasper came together. They were fourteen and they had been living in subway tunnels for a couple of months. They met in an orphanage and ran away together. When they got caught, they lied and said they were cousins so they could stay together. Someone contacted Esme because they knew we could take in two more teenagers…

"Shit, I probably shouldn't have told you any of that."

"I won't tell."

"I know you won't. I trust you. I don't know why, but I just do," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know what you mean." Despite my nerves, once I started talking, I couldn't really stop.

"Are those baked chips any good?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah," I'd already eaten half the bag. "Want one?" I hold a chip out for him.

"Sure," he leaned over with his mouth open, and I carefully dropped it into his mouth. "Hmm, needs more salt. Want a cheeto?" he offered, licking his fingers.

"No, I'm good." By this point, it felt like my whole body was blushing.

Thankfully my phone chirped, giving me a distraction.

"Sorry, it's my dad," I explained as I texted him back, letting him know where I was.

"S'no problem," he crunched another cheeto.

"Oh!" I bounced in my seat. "I just remembered. I chose a ring tone!"

"Alright, let's hear it. Which one did you pick?"

"It's called Ringer 3," I babbled on about why I picked it. "What?" I stopped when I noticed he was looking at me oddly.

"You definitely don't suck at talking… just so you know."

"Well, I'm no Alice."

"No," he snorted. "You're not, thankfully."

…

After Edward dropped me off at home, I sat on my bed scrolling through my contacts. Every so often I would delete a completely strange and unknown number, trying to decide if I should really call for help.

It was embarrassing.

But she would know what to do. I bounced my leg as the phone rang… and rang… and rang… and then a recorded message telling me that a voicemail hasn't been set up.

I tried the home number, hoping they were home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom…"

"Bella! Thank god you called because I just lost my phone and of course I hadn't written your number down or your father's. You know I was going to _write_ a _letter_ because I just wasn't sure how to get in touch with you."

I didn't even attempt to remind her there was email which she would go through sporadic periods of sending fourteen a day and then none for three weeks.

"I'll make sure to text Phil so he'll have it."

"Oh good good, so how are you? How's Forks?"

"Um…" I hesitated, not exactly how I should tell her about Edward – or what even. "Good. It's really good here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like it here."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah Mom," I laughed. "Really."

"Bella… is there a boy?"

"Uh yeah…"

"…"

"Mom? You there?"

"What's he like? Is he cute? Send me a picture! Is he in a band? Is he a jock? Is he-"

And then I had to sit there for an hour to answer all of her questions. I explained that he was new and was my lab partner. She laughed when I told her his name was Edward.

"So I don't know what to wear to the dance – that's why I was calling…"

"I have the most perfect idea!"

Her most perfect idea was online shopping… together – which wasn't "most perfect" due slow internet connections and our different tastes in fashion. She wanted me to wear this red dress that was way more fancy than that purple dress that I saw with Alice and Rosalie, and I didn't like anything.

It took another hour for us to settle on the same thing. Dark skinny jeans and a royal blue blouse. I almost hung up on her when she tried to look for silver heels, but I told her I had shoes. I thanked her a million times before we said our goodbyes.

I walked downstairs to find something to eat when I found Dad eating pizza in the living room. He must have heard me talking to Mom on the phone and ordered pizza.

"So… you're going to the dance with Edward Cullen, huh?"

He most definitely heard.

* * *

><p>AN: So I attempted writing on my new phone…. And I failed. And I was late. My bad. Hopefully I'll finish this story next week.<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: you know I don't own anything – blah blah blah

* * *

><p>"So apparently what I had been planning to wear to the dance is <em>too fancy!<em>" Alice dropped her tray down on our lunch table.

Edward and I were sitting alone today because Angela and Ben were working on homework in the library. But I was happy to have Alice as a distraction and put off having to ask Edward to officially meet my dad.

"I asked some other girls what they were wearing and I got a bunch of _jean skirt and cute top_ answers," she huffed, sitting down next to Edward.

"Um no," Edward shook his head, scooting her tray two seats down.

"At least Jessica is wearing a dress. Though she called it a club outfit so it'll probably be skanky. What is wrong with this town?"

"Well it's a small town, Alice, and they have a billion dances a year, and not everyone can afford to buy a billion dresses," Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't pull that recession crap on me. We're coming out of it now – I watch the news," she pouted.

"No… no no, no, nonononono no….." Edward stared as the rest of his family joined us, sitting down at our table.

I was definitely with Edward on this one. Alice I liked. Rosalie I could take. But his brothers Japer and Emmett? And all together at once? _Please no…_

"Oh Bella, this is Jasper," Alice flipped a switch, instantly cheerful.

"Hi," I blushed as he gave me a small nod.

"So why are you sitting here?" Edward looked from Jasper to Emmett, who sat beside me.

"What?" Emmett laughed, throwing an arm on the back of my chair. "I can't have lunch with my little brother and his girlfriend?"

I definitely blushed when he called me Edward's girlfriend.

"No," he deadpanned.

"So Bella tell me," Emmett started, completely ignoring him. "Is Ed a good kisser? I mean girls are always falling all over him. I just want to know if he's got the moves to back it up."

"No," my face burned. "I mean! I mean _no_, I wouldn't know," I quickly corrected myself.

"Edward…" Jasper tssked with a surprising Southern accent.

Any answer would have been a bad answer. Edward crossed his arms and bowed his head down as Emmett gaped at us.

"Kiss her. Edward, kiss her right now," Emmett waved his hand at me before Edward thumped his head on the table.

"I'm never ever going to kiss her because you tell me to," he groaned into the table top.

"Bella, you're gonna have to take charge here," Emmett turned to me.

"No, I'm good. Thanks," I bit my lip. My face had to be a severe tomato red by now with all of this talk about Edward kissing me.

"They've had enough Emmett," Rosalie spoke looking at me before rolling her eyes.

"Alright, but seriously Bella, we're having dinner in your honor tonight. So be there at 6:30," he grinned.

"No, we're not," Edward quickly sat up in his chair. _No they were not…._

"We are. Mom asked us to invite her for dinner," Alice nodded.

"Then we should get to have lunch all by ourselves," he jumped up, grabbing his tray and waving me over.

I followed him, happy to leave the rest of the Cullens to themselves – not that I didn't like them or find them entertaining. But being a tool for embarrassing Edward was getting old and a little uncomfortable…

"I'm so sorry. You don't have to come tonight," he quickly apologized as we found an empty table. "I'm so so sorry."

"Well actually, I better go because I'm supposed to ask you to come over to my house. My dad wants to meet you."

"Really"? he grinned.

"You _want_to meet him?" I gaped.

"Well..." he winced. "He does have a gun, but yeah I do because he wants to meet me which means he'll let me take you out."

"I don't know if he'll like you," I frowned. He definitely won't receive the same kind of attention that I do from the Cullen's.

"What?" he laughed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Sorry... I didn't mean to be so blunt."

"It's okay because I know he won't like me. He's not supposed to. I remember this guy came over to hang out with Rosalie - this was before Emmett joined us - and I'd never seen Carlisle like that. The guy's name was Robbie and he kept calling him Royce and every time he asked if he wanted something to drink he'd give him a diet coke when he asked for water."

"Oh..."

"But don't worry. He'll like you," he reassured when he saw how nervous I gotten.

I just hope he was right.

...

"Dad, Edwards about to pick me up," I reminded him as his head snapped up in my direction.

"You're not driving there?"

"No, Edward wanted to meet you."

"I don't know if I like you riding in cars with boys," he frowned, twitching his mustache.

"It's just one car Dad and it's Edward. You wanted to meet him so be nice."

"Right," he nodded turning back to the television.

I sat on the couch, watching out for Edward's car through the front window. My knee bounced in anticipation. I wasn't so sure at the moment if I was more nervous about me meeting Edward's parents or him meeting my Dad.

I jumped up when I saw the silver car turn onto our street and was surprised that Dad stood up as well. I watched as he slipped on his gun belt and checked his appearance in the mirror with a finger swipe to his mustache.

"Dad..." I whined as he opened the door. He leaned against the door way with a hand on his gun.

"What?" he smirked.

Edward smiled as he walked up the driveway and he stuck out his hand to greet my dad.

"Good evening chief swan, I'm Edward Cullen. My dad wanted me to say hello for him and that you're more than welcome to join us for dinner. My mother made lasagna," Edward smiled - differently. It was very different. He was... confident?

"No, thank you, but I have to go in to work for a little while."

"Well next time then. Dinner should be over by eight. It is a school night."

"Right," my dad nodded with a puzzled expression - one that probably matched the one on my face. "Well, be back before nine Bella. I should be home before then."

"Okay..." I was completely aware of my dad as he watched Edward open my car door for me. As soon as Edward turned off of my street, I spoke, "What was that?"

"What?"

"What? You were totally schmoozing my dad."

"I was not schmoozing."

"Yes you were with your confidence and dazzling smile."

"Dazzling?"

"Yep, it was all very impressive."

"Well that's what I was going for, actually."

"You never schmooze me," I teased.

"I don't like putting on a fake smile, and I especially wouldn't for you. You don't deserve the lie."

"And what's that?"

"That I'm good enough..."

"What makes you think you aren't? Maybe I'm not good enough for you..." I frowned. This was getting way too deep and intense too fast. I mean we weren't even technically dating yet, right?

"No dad will ever think a guy is good enough for their daughter, and my parents already love you."

"Because I like you. They haven't even met me."

"They like you because _I_like you and it's a bonus that you like me back. Oh remind me to tell you something next week."

"Why not just tell me now?"

"I'd rather tell you later, and it's not exactly the greatest time to do it."

"Okay..." I glanced around as we turned onto a long driveway hidden in the trees. Knowing how big Edward's family was, I should have expected that his house was going to be big. But it wasn't very extravagant. It was a lot of glass and wood and looked as if it was a part of nature.

"Ready?" he parked his car, starring at the front door and struggling with the keys in the ignition.

"Are asking yourself or me?"

"That's a good question," he grinned, opening his door.

I took a step back when Alice opened the front door. His whole family was lined up waiting for us to come in.

"Bella hi!" Alice wrapped an arm around mine and led me inside. "Come meet everyone! Well you know almost everyone, but this is my mom and dad." She stopped in front of the most perfect looking couple ever.

"Alllice," Edward hissed, separating us with clapped hands.

"Welcome Bella," Dr. Cullen smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella," Mrs. Cullen nodded.

"Nice to meet you too," I breathed as Edward tried to shuffle Alice away.

"Come on, I'll show you to Edward's room!" Alice tugged on my hand, jerking me down a hallway.

"She's a person Alice! You're going to yank her arm off," Edward whine following right behind us.

"You're welcome," she stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door behind her.

Everything had happened so fast that I didn't have the chance to panic. But my heart was starting to make up for it now. I was in Edward's room. Edward's bedroom. Edward's bedroom with giant shelves filled with books and music. Edward's bedroom with a fancy piano? and no… bed. No bed?

"God, I'm sorry about that," he winced. "_I'm sorry_ is going to become my mantra. You're probably going to hear it every second when you're around my family."

"Where's your bed?"

"What?" he stammered, taking a step back. "Upstairs. In my room. Upstairs."

"Sorry." I knew I was blushing. I didn't mean to insinuate… I mean, again, we haven't even kissed. "Alice said this was your room…"

"Um, this is actually the music room," he grinned. "Um, but I do spend a lot of time in here though."

"Oh, so you play the piano?"

"Yes."

"And guitar?" I noticed a large stack of guitar cases in the corner.

"Yes."

"Anything else? French horn? Flute? The harp?"

"Actually I'm teaching Jasper how to play the ukulele, and Rosalie tried to teach me how to play the violin, but she's a terrible teacher. And Alice _thinks_ she knows how to play the flute," he winced.

"Wow… I played the recorder in fourth grade."

"Me too! I still have mine," he picked up a thin plastic container. "Except the only thing I can play is _Mary had a Little Lamb_."

"More than I could ever do. I was that kid who was asked to be sick on concert days."

"You couldn't have been that bad."

"Um, you've heard me sing. I was bad," I laughed.

"I find your singing endearing," he slipped onto the piano bench.

"Endearing, right."

"I do," he smiled, striking a few keys. "Sit, please?" he patted the spot next to him.

"I'm sure if I ever find out something embarrassing about you, I'll find it endearing," I blushed.

"I really hope you do," the smile fell off his face. "Here, play these notes like this," he demonstrated.

I'd obviously said something wrong. I decided to stay quiet and slowly fumbled the pattern he showed me as he started to play. I glanced at his fingers as they swiftly tapped away noticing his clean cut nails, and he turned to look at me as I missed a key. I blushed starring down at what I was supposed to be doing, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny over there?"

"I just remembered there is something totally _endearing_about you."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes, you're lovely manicure," I grinned as he stopped playing an balled his fists up.

"Bella!" he gave me a fake gasp.

"Come on, let's see them."

"No, I'd hoped you forgotten about that," he twisted his arms behind his back.

"I did," I leaned over reaching an arm around him. "Can I see one hand, please?"

"Fine," he gave a dramatic sigh, releasing his right hand to me.

"Thank you," I held his hand inspecting his nails. They were still clean and trimmed evenly. His skin was soft and even his nails were smooth.

"Hmm that feels good," he hummed and I looked up to see his eyes closed. I hadn't realized how... sensual this was, and now I was silently begging him to open his eyes and kiss me.

Or I could just kiss him…

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes?" I held my breath.

"Horse bite!" he pinched my leg with his other hand, sending me backward and off the piano bench.

I flailed on the floor thinking what the hell just happened.

"Oh god, Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I tried covering my face.

"I'm sorry," I felt a thud next to me on the carpet. "I didn't mean for you to fall."

"Don't worry I'll get you back somehow."

"Okay, but just not in front of my brothers and sisters please," he pleaded as he turned on his side with his elbow propping him up.

"Deal," I nodded.

We both looked up when the door squeaked open, and Emmett stuck his head in with a frown.

"Gah lee, Ed, you still haven't kissed here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Miss me? No? okay sooo quick explanation for my absence… I'm in nursing school. Basically that's it. School has to come first, plus I don't even have time to think about fanfic. School, clinicals, studying and all the stress takes up all of my time. I'm on spring break so I'm going to try and finish this story. I'm hoping one or two chapters left. : )

I really am sorry though. I hate when people don't update for TWO whole months. It really kills me.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

.

"Hello?" I mumbled sleepily into my phone.

"Hey, sorry I was going to wait until morning to talk to you about this, but I can't stop thinking about it. And you're going through the same stuff with Edward so I'd figured you could help me analyze all of this," Angela's voice sounded in my ear.

"Kay I'm listening." I doubted that I could actually help her.

"Well Ben was over because I was helping him with his trig homework-"

"Wait Ben needed help with his homework?" I grinned because there was no way Ben Cheney needed help with his math homework.

"Yes, so we were in the living room-"

"Still doing homework?"

"No we'd just finished, and we were watching a movie. Let me finish Bella."

"Sorry…"

"So I'm really ticklish like it's ridiculous how ticklish I am, and Ben accidentally poked my side earlier this morning and laughed when I nearly fell out of my seat, so allll day he's been poking me. And then we were watching the movie, and he starts to poke me so I start to poke him back and suddenly he's on top of me and I stop and then he stopped..."

"Angela?" I frowned.

"He didn't kiss me. He had the most perfect opportunity. Why didn't he kiss me?" she groaned. "He just jumped up and got his stuff which was good actually because my dad came home right after that."

"Well it was good that he didn't kiss you then. What if your dad saw you kissing him?"

"Yeah I guess."

"It'll happen, it just wasn't the right moment".

"Yeah..."

"And you know you could kiss him…?" I suggested.

"I know and I almost did, but … it's my first kiss. I want _him_ to kiss _me_," she sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean."

I couldn't sleep after I got off the phone with Angela. My own advice was not giving me any comfort. Had Edward been trying to do the same thing? Ben was obviously flirting with Angela then he got nervous or whatever. Was the horse bite an attempt at the kind of flirting that led to kissing? Hopefully? Maybe?

…

_For some reason, I was back in Edward's house, but it looked different than it had before at dinner. The dining room table was piled with uneaten food, and the walls were a different color. I tiptoed around into the living room looking for Edward or Alice. I needed to explain that I hadn't broken in – I was just there. It was too quiet. Even when Edward and I had been alone after dinner as he gave me a small tour, I could hear someone's voice or just bumps in the walls. _

_Maybe they were upstairs? _

_I started up the never-ending staircase, and by the time I got to the eighth floor I was winded. I decided to try some of the doors down the hall, but I couldn't remember which rooms these were. I gave a timid knock on the first door and moved to the next after a moment. _

_Then I heard soft music playing at the end of the hall. The door wasn't shut all the way so I inched it open to peek through, but one little touch sent the door flying. The room was dark but there were colorful disco lights moving sporadically around the room. Edward's family were paired up dancing like Peanut characters around the room, and a strange looking man stood in the middle with a microphone tapping his foot. He had platinum blonde hair swooped to one side and wore blue-shaded sunglasses and an argyle sweater vest. _

_I stepped inside to take a closer look, but then automatically stepped back out. Edward? The strange man had Edward's face, but it definitely wasn't Edward. Then he opened his mouth and it certainly wasn't Edward's voice. _

"_Bella I, can't get enough of your love babe…" _

I woke up startled in my bed as my alarm clock continued to play Barry White's song. I quickly turned the switch off noticing that I had mistakenly set it for the music instead of the alarm. After blinking at the time and looking at my room, I became furious with myself.

I told myself I wouldn't think about Eddie Masen anymore or that there was any relation to my Edward. And I had done so well too after having dinner with Edward at his house and seeing his music room and then all the posters on his walls even the signed Gwen Stefani one…

Stupid dream. Stupid Eddie Masen.

…

Angela looked sheepish when she found me before first period.

"I'm sorry for calling you last night. It was stupid."

"No, I'm glad you called. I'm going through the exact same thing with Edward."

"You guys haven't kissed yet?" she gaped at me.

"No, why?" I frowned at her reaction.

"Well it's just that… the way he looks at you... he really likes you. I thought you would have done it by now..."

"Oh... no we haven't."

"Well maybe, tonight's the dance. Hopefully they'll both get smart and do it then," she laughed, but quieted, starring behind my shoulder. I looked over to see Edward walking down the hall, looking extra disheveled and attractive.

"Wow…" Angela sighed. "It's like he gets cuter every day."

"Yeah," I agreed as she floated away past Edward to Ben. _Oh…_ I grinned at her as she met him at his locker.

"Hey," Edward smiled as I met his gaze.

"Hey," I quickly averted my eyes, training on the green sweatshirt he was wearing.

"Are you... okay?" he bent down to look at me.

"Yeah um, you don't own any sweater vests do you?"

"What?" he knitted his brow.

"You know like argyle-"

"No, Emmett has one I think. Why?"

"Just making sure. I had a really weird dream. You don't want to know..."

"Alright," he nodded. "But now I do really want to know."

"I'll never tell," I gave a small smile.

"So despite the weird dream, I see my family hasn't scarred you too bad. I promise you won't have to deal with them too much."

"Hey Bella!" Alice appeared making us jump. "You have to come over after school so we can get ready for the dance together."

"Oh-"

"Right after, okay? See you later!" she smiled brightly and skipped off before I could manage a word.

"Did I say promise? I meant I'll try my best," Edward sighed before throwing an arm on my shoulders and walking me to class.

...

My whole body was in knots by lunch. I was trying to figure ways out of going to the dance. So far my best idea was just a bad case of cramps. It would work too - Dad would keep me home. It was all so tempting, but Edward really wanted to go, and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Hey girl, is it okay if I sit here today?" Jessica appeared next to me with her lunch tray.

"Yeah, no problem," I shrugged.

"What's with you, Ms. I'm-going-to-the-dance-with-the-cutest-boy-in-school?"

"Stomach ache," I lied.

"Oh, you guys are still coming to the dance right?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Edward sat down next to me, shaking his milk carton.

"No, I'm sure I'll feel better by then."

"You don't feel well?" Edward frowned, placing the back of his hand against my forehead.

"Just little stomach ache," I stammered as he moved his hand down to my neck.

"We don't have to go if you don't feel well, there'll be a billion other dances."

"Oh, _you are going_," Alice spoke in a firm voice as she and Jasper joined us.

"Alice…"

"Edward."

I held in a laugh as Jasper made a face and rolled his eyes dramatically, and Jessica looked giddy as she watched them argue. I glanced out the window behind her, and my stomach dropped.

A man with a camera. He was walking from the parking lot with a camera hanging off his shoulder and a large bag on the other. I honestly didn't think a reporter would come all the way out here for a lame story about me. This was ridiculous. This was… This wasn't just about me anymore. What about Edward? It could possibly get a lot more ridiculous if there was a peppy human nature piece about a real life Bella Swan and her almost-boyfriend Edward. I couldn't let him find me with Edward.

Or Edward in general. Because what if? What if my insane idea was right, and Edward was Eddie Masen. He obviously didn't want anyone to know, especially not a desperate reporter.

"Bella?" Jessica waved her hand in my face. "Are you okay? Because you don't look so good – no offense."

"I should take you to the nurse," Edward placed his hand against my face again.

I could _not_ let Edward take me to the front office right to the reporter. Fortunately when I blinked at Jessica, she saw my panic.

"I got it; I'll take her!" she jumped up and grabbed my elbow. She waved Edward's hand away and stood closely behind me, pushing me out of the cafeteria. "Oh my god, did you start your period? I don't see anything yet," she asked turning me around in the hallway.

"I…" I blushed, embarrassed she was sticking her face down there.

"Come on, they've got tampons in the front office. I try to keep a few in my locker, but of course I've given those out. But no worries. No one saw anything," she consoled me.

"Thanks Jessica," I sighed, deciding to go with the lie. She was being a really good friend – I totally needed to buy her a good birthday present this year.

"Oh, he's way early. The dance doesn't start until eight."

"What?" I looked up to see the reporter in the front office talking with Mrs. Cope.

"The photographer – you know for the dance. Well you wouldn't know because you never go to the dances, but he's there at all of them. He sets up this green screen and does these funny backdrops. It's only five dollars for a picture – you know that _Jaws_ picture of Mike and Eric. Mike is the girl in the bikini and Eric is the shark!"

"Oh yeah." Nooo.

I was overwhelmed with relief. He wasn't a reporter – just a photographer.

And that made me a huge idiot. A huge, paranoid, arrogant idiot. Dramatic and so stupid.

I deserved all the embarrassment as Jessica got me situated. At least that was what I kept telling myself when I went to class. And when Edward handed me some small chocolates he'd gotten from Alice. And the knowing look that meant Alice had had similar thoughts as Jessica…

I'd never thought a fake period would be more embarrassing than a real one.

…

When Alice said right after school, she really meant right after school. She had Edward follow me home, she helped me grab my stuff for the dance, and then I had to squish into the back of their car.

Once we got their house, we were banished to Alice's room for a _spa-liday_. Spa-liday as in spa-holiday.

"Okay we have to do this now if we want to stay on schedule," Alice said as she whipped a large bowl of orange goo.

"I'm not putting that in my hair, Alice," I shook my head at her.

"It's going to make your hair really shiny and bouncy!"

"No, I don't think so."

"It's just a twenty minute soak – it'll come right out!"

"No."

"Come on Bella," she stomped a foot. "I'm doing it, and so is Rosalie."

"I won't succumb to peer pressure, Alice."

"But-"

"She doesn't want to do it Alice," Rosalie came to into the room with wet hair and a towel around her shoulders. "But you can do me."

"Fine, but you're doing the facial! And the manicure!"

After Alice and Rosalie smeared the orange goo into each other's hair, Alice turned on me. She left the room and came back with a large bowl of green goop. This time it was goop because it had chunks and smelled nasty. I should have done the orange goo – at least it smelled nice.

"Do I have to do the whole face or can I just do the bad parts?" I asked before she slathered it on my face with a thick brush.

"Nope," she laughed, painting another dollop on my face.

"Shower's free," Rosalie entered the room as Alice handed me the brush.

"Finish while I rinse my hair, and it has to stay on for thirty minutes, okay?"

"Okay…" I obeyed her, covering the rest of my face in goop.

I sat in silence stirring the bowl of goop and wondered if Rosalie was feeling as awkward as me. My gaze shifted from the goop (which I was afraid would dry out like cement) to Rosalie as she started wrapping her hair in large rollers.

"Do you want me to do you?" I stuttered when she found me looking at her.

"No thanks, I'm good." I could see her smirk in the mirror.

"Hey…" I heard Edward's voice as he knocked on the door.

"Hi," I smiled, relieved that I didn't have to make small talk with Rosalie.

"So how's it going?" he grinned as he sat down on Alice's bed.

"Great."

"Alice's mad at her – she wouldn't let her put the conditioner in her hair," Rosalie spoke into the mirror.

"But Bella," he gasped with a wink. "It'll make your hair all shiny and bouncy."

"Better watch out, Edward. Bella doesn't succumb to peer pressure," Rosalie turned toward us, finished with the rollers.

"What could be worse than forcing her into a _spa-liday_?" he scoffed.

"Well – well never mind. You haven't even kissed her, so never mind," she mumbled not so softly. I was suddenly okay that I had green goop on my face.

"Yet," Edward blushed as well, starring at the floor.

"Get out," Alice glared at Edward as she walked into the room with a pitcher of… milk?

"Are we having cereal?" I asked as she poured some into two small bowls.

"Don't drink it!" Edward yelled, startling me and causing Alice and Rosalie to break into laughter.

"It's whole milk, water, and honey. You soak your fingertips in it," Alice explained. "For your nails."

"Oh…"

"Now get out, Edward," she waved him off.

"I don't want to go. It's not like I can't see her before the dance. It's not like we're getting married."

"Not yet, but we're having spa-liday time so you gotta go."

"Can't he stay? He needs a manicure – it's about time for another manicure right? When was your last one?" I begged for him to stay.

"No way can Alice touch my nails ever again," he explained before bolting from the room.

"What happened to… what?" I frowned as they stared at me.

"You know about his manicures?" Alice gaped.

"Yes…"

"He told you?"

"Yes… so?"

"What else has he told you?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Does he get pedicures too? Because he said no when I asked him."

"No, he'd never go for it – here soak your fingers for ten minutes and then you have to go wash your face," she pushed the bowls at me before painting goop onto her own face.

…

I was never going to participate in another _spa-liday_ ever again. I could have handled the goo, I put up with the goop, but the painful manicure that Alice gave me… I wondered if it was the cuticle torture or the color argument – well I guess Edward didn't have to go through a color argument so it was probably the cuticle torture that scarred him for life. Then there was the hair. But thankfully while Alice was washing her face, Rosalie quickly twisted my hair into large rollers and started applying makeup on my face.

Alice was not happy and even less happy when she saw me dressed and ready to go under five minutes.

"Enjoy your spa-liday?" Edward asked as everyone gathered in the kitchen for dinner. He looked especially handsome wearing a navy dress shirt with a shiny black tie.

"Yes," I lied taking a bite of my pizza as Jasper and Dr. Cullen snickered.

"What's funny?" I looked up to see to Emmett enter the room – in a green sweater vest.

"Bella _enjoyed_ her spa-liday," Jasper grinned as Emmett's face paled.

"Watch out Bella," he warned. "My hair wasn't always curly."

The subject changed quickly when Alice and Rosalie came into the kitchen, and then I couldn't stop staring at Emmett. _What_ had they done to his hair?

"Hey, you want to eat outside?"

Alone time with Edward and not his family? "Okay."

I followed him outside as he grabbed two more slices of pizza to a porch swing.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look pretty," he smiled, pushing the swing backward and letting go, causing us sway forward.

"How could I take that the wrong way?" I chewed, puzzled.

"Like thinking that the spa-liday made you pretty or whatever, but you've always been really pretty. But you also do look really pretty tonight so I thought I should tell you because you did go through the spa-liday," he babbled.

"Okay," I grinned. "Thank you. You look nice too… even though you skipped out on the spa-liday and left me for torture."

"I'm sorry! I thought you would be able to get out of it. Alice didn't force the orange goo into your hair so..."

"Orange goo?" I bit my lip, trying not to smile.

"That's what it is!" he defended.

"Well next time you have to endure it with me; then it won't be so bad."

"Okay deal," he smirked.

"What?" I laughed.

"It's just you said _next time, _so… you really like me. A lot," he grinned, taking another bite . "If you're willing to go through another spa-liday with Alice… then you must really really really like me."

"Well then I guess that means you _really_ like me too because you agreed to it," I blushed.

"It does," he nodded.

…

The gym was decorated like… a mess. If I had to guess the "theme" I would say _cotton candy throw up_ or _it's-a-girl baby shower_. There were pink and white balloons everywhere. Pink and white streamers. Pink and white tablecloths. Pink and white vomit.

Although by the way people were dancing, it might as well have been a baby shower. Which – the dancing - was killing my stomach. There was no way I could do that in front of Edward not to mention with Edward.

"Um, let's go this way," Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me away from the dance floor.

We passed by the snack table and I loaded up a small plate with cookies and Cheetos before finding an empty table.

"This is a little disappointing," he frowned. "Although this _is_ what I expected."

"We can go if you want," I suggested, not trying to be subtle at all about leaving.

"Oh come on, we have to dance to at least one song," he smiled before grimacing at the dancing mob, "A slow one."

It wasn't too long before Angela and Ben joined us and then Alice and Jasper.

"Come on Bella, bathroom!" Alice waved me to her.

"Alright," I laughed as Edward rolled his eyes at her. "I'll hurry back."

Rosalie and some other senior girls were checking their makeup in the mirror – and for once I had the urge to do the same. I prayed that all this mascara and eye liner hadn't run down my face.

"Nice eyes, Swan," Victoria, a pretty redheaded senior complimented me. I wouldn't have guess that she would have known my name if it weren't for the books.

"Thanks, Rosalie did them," I told her before she finished drying off her hands and left me alone with Rosalie. Fortunately I wasn't so nervous around her anymore.

"You know you make him happy," Rosalie spoke still looking in the mirror.

"I'm… happy too," I replied simply.

"Yeah but… he's really different now. Just so you know…" she gave me half a smile.

"He's not that different," Alice chimed in, unlocking her stall.

"He sings in the shower."

"Ew, what are you doing listening to Edward shower?"

"I hear him in the mornings while everyone's still asleep, Alice!"

I tuned them out, pushing the sinking feeling away_. Don't think it. Don't even think it_, I scolded myself. I snuck out as they argued and found Edward, who was waiting for me by the double doors.

"Hey…" He wasn't really going to make me dance, was he?

"Ready to fill up that dance card?" he grinned.

"What do you know about dance cards?"

"I may have read a few Austen novels myself."

"I should have known," I laughed as he led us through the mob to a less crowded area.

I bit the inside of my cheek realizing it was a Gwen Stefani song playing. Of course…

I suddenly had flashbacks of the Valentines dance in fifth grade. Mom made me go to and I had to dance with Toby Jameson. It was one of the most awkward moments of my life. We couldn't look at each other, and we weren't sure where to put our hands. I ended up with my arms stiff straight gripping his shoulders, and he lightly put his hands on my waist.

But with Edward, it wasn't that bad… He placed a hand on my waist and the other intertwined with mine. Then he gently pulled me closer to him, and I bowed my head into his shoulder. This was so much better than what I'd feared. He hummed as we swayed, and he even twirled me once.

"Where'd you learn to dance?"

"My mother made me take lessons," he winced, wiggling his fingers.

"Oh sorry," I immediately tried to let go of his hand, but he held on tighter.

"No, it's been aching all day. Must be the weather."

"I'm sorry. How'd you break it anyways?" I asked remembering he broke his finger once.

"It was stupid," he shook his head. "I was playing flag football, and I fell, landing funny on it. I had to get this huge green cast that went all the way up my elbow – just for a broken pinky."

I froze as Angela's postered-wall popped into my head. He really couldn't be…No, he wasn't. But there were just too many coincidences…

"What?" he frowned confused.

And then the song changed. To Eddie Masen. His eyes darted away for a moment before looking back at me.

"You're not really _him_, are you?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but he snapped it shut when someone bumped into me from behind. He tightened his grip on my hand and led me out the nearest gym door. It was a little chilly outside, but it was nice after being in the stuffy gym and especially since I was about to throw up. Edward led us to a wooden bench, and he let go of my hand, staying silent as we sat down.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

"What?" he snapped his head my way. "You're sorry? _Why_ are _you_ sorry?"

"I shouldn't have said anything. I don't know!"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you - I was _Eddie Masen,_" he sighed. "I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long. I just wanted to do something normal – go to this dance and be a regular guy before I told you. I wanted you to like me - not Eddie Masen."

"I'm not mad with you. I understand."

"You're not mad?" he gaped.

"You weren't really lying or anything, and I would have done the same thing… except you know, that would never happen because I can't sing," I joked.

"You know, I never actually liked it," he shook his head, leaning back, relaxed.

"What? But you love music…"

"I do love it, but I hated all the singing and the attention. Well I guess I liked the attention from my mother which was why I did it all. I hated wearing colored contacts and dying my hair blonde and pretending to be someone else all the time. I did like making music though and working in the studios. It's what I want to do. I had a meeting with my old producer Aro to set up a summer internship in Seattle."

"So in the future when you work in music, will you be Eddie Masen again?"

"No, that part of me's gone. Well…" he smiled. "He might visit once in a while."

"Rosalie says you sing in the shower. I tried imagining it, but I can't really imagine Eddie Masen with a deeper voice."

"So… you've been imagining me in the shower?" he grinned.

"No! That's not what I meant!" My face burned as he laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry. So… how'd you know anyways? No one else seems to have…"

"I think it was just timing. I just started listening to Eddie Masen, and then you moved here and the Twilight books – I think I was comparing all the Edward's in my life. And Angela! She's crazy obsessed about Eddie Masen. She had this picture of him with a big green cast and she told me how he broke his pinky… that kinda sealed it. But I drove myself crazy about it because I knew he couldn't be you."

"You think she'll figure it out too?"

"No, she's too upset about Bustin Jeiber being the next Eddie Masen, and soon everyone else will be comparing you and me to Edward and Isabella so you probably won't have to worry about that for a while," I shrugged.

"So that's it," Edward scoffed as my stomach dropped. "You know everything, and it's still all pretty much the same. I didn't think it would be this easy."

"I don't like to complicate things too much," I took a deep breath, relieved as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Kiss her – kiss her – kiss her!"

We both flinched away from each other, looking back toward the gym.

"Hey lovebirds, we're tired of this so we're going home to watch a movie," Emmett yelled as the rest of the group made their way to the parking lot.

"I would like to make his life complicated… or put a frog in his bed," I glared as Emmett ran to join the group.

"You're the coolest girl ever, did you know that?"

"I'm aware," I grinned as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

* * *

><p>AN: okay so this is the end basically. well a little bit more fluff, but this was the "dramatic climax" of the story. Nursing school has made me a softie. I don't like any kind of stress or drama or anything haha. I just need pure fluff so expect lots of it this summer.<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	9. Chapter 9

.

"Please, please, please, please Dad?" I begged.

"No, I don't think so."

"But Dad…"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'm not ready for this."

"What?" I blinked at him. What did him "being ready for this" have to do with me going camping with Edward and his family?

"I can't – you know I was your age once. But I can't let you go. And always always, no matter what, use a condom because-"

"Dad!" I gasped.

"Just let me say this so I can sleep at night," he stared down at the kitchen table. "Always use protection. And it's always okay to say no. So just be safe, and I'm here if you need me."

"Dad," I shook my head and covered my face. "I've been through this with Mom, and Edward hasn't even kissed me so thanks."

I turned and hurried up to my room diving into my bed and trying to erase my mind. It wasn't working. I wanted to hurry up to that future moment where this wouldn't be so embarrassing and more awkwardly funny.

… nope. Still horrifyingly embarrassing.

"Bells!" Dad cleared his throat from downstairs as the doorbell rang. "Edward's here!"

"Oh god," I stumbled down stairs, praying that Dad would unleash his talk on Edward.

I muttered a goodbye to Dad and dragged Edward from my front porch.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I jumped into his car.

"My dad - we uh… had a talk about _dating_."

"Oh, anything specific I should be aware of?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you've had the same talk..."

"Ah... gotcha. So today will be a rare day at my house - only my dad will be home. Mom took everyone to Port Angeles for the day so we hang around and watch movies or whatever," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh okay, cool." I tried to keep my composure. We would be alone. Alone – without his family!

"And also... we're dating, right?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Exclusively?" he stared straight, not giving me a glance.

"I hope so," I joked.

"Yes, good, it's just Emmett and Jasper, they said-"

"Can I stop you for a minute? Never ever listen to them when it comes to dating because I never want to be mad at you for something they told you to do."

"Alright," he nodded.

"And I won't listen to Rosalie when she tries to tell me you love peanut butter when I know you're allergic."

"How do you know I'm..."

"Because Eddie Masen is allergic to peanut butter," I blushed.

"Great, so my girlfriend's obsessed with Eddie Masen. Does that mean I have to keep a CD in my car?"

"No," I snorted. "God forbid your siblings find it."

"Good point."

…

It was kinda weird when Edward's house was mostly empty – but the weird was completely outweighed by the good. We were able to watch a movie without pausing it, and we got to cuddle as we shared a bowl of popcorn.

Dr. Cullen didn't even give us a lecture about leaving doors open or staying down stairs.

"Hey I want to show you something," Edward pulled us both up from the couch as the credits started to roll.

He led me down the hall to the music room and pulled me down on the piano bench with him. He cleared his throat and played a few notes before stopping to clear his throat again.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?"

"No," he smiled sheepishly. "I'm just nervous, I guess. I wanted to… sing for you. You mentioned it at the dance, and I don't know – I just really want to."

"Oh," I held in a girly squeal. I'd always thought it was silly in movies when a guy tried to sing a song for a girl, but at this moment I totally wanted it to happen. "I have an idea."

"You do?"

"Come on," I tugged on his hand, leading him up stairs to his bathroom.

"Are we taking a shower?" he asked as I pushed aside the shower curtain.

"No!" I blushed. "You sing in there!"

"Okay," he sighed stepping in the tub and even pulling the curtain close.

He cleared his throat a couple of times before muttering, "Something doesn't feel right."

"Do you want me to turn the sink on?"

"No," he laughed, pushing the curtain open and startling me. "Come here."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and the other at my neck before he leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. His lips were warm and tentative, and I couldn't help but grab onto to shoulders for more.

He pulled his head back slightly and cleared his throat.

"_Because baby, there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough from keeping from getting to you baby."_

His voice was smooth and mesmerizing and kinda made me think _Eddie Who?_

"I just needed a little inspiration," he smirked.

"Did you… did you want to sing for me just so that you could kiss me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, did you like it?"

"Uh huh, both of them. But I may need help deciding which one I liked more…"

"I can help with that."

* * *

><p>AN: phew, sorry for the wait – just waiting for RL to calm down a bit before I can finish writing… and I also may have decided to write a few other things…. : )<p>

Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked the fluff.

PS have a good summer. haha


End file.
